A Call to Action
by jadedsiren
Summary: Nightmare again rises to power/Seigfried together in arms with the gladiator Cassandra sets out on a journey to expel the rest of S.E. from his spirit& reforge Soul Calubur/Now champions of both good&evil rise to action amid the growing war and choas.SxC


Since Fighting Dreamers: Someday, my Naruto fic, refuses to corporate with me i felt the need to write something. This is an idea i had for a multi chapter Soul Cailbur fic. For the moment i don't plan on doing anything else with it until i get Someday off to a really good start.

Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Calibur

summary- Intro details Seigfried's struggle to break free of the cursed sword and sets him on his journey to expel the last of Soul Edge from within himself and reforge Soul Calibur. Meanwhile the remnants of the cursed blade possesses Siegfried's old armor and the Azure Knight rises again. Now warriors from across the globe, both champions of good and evil, rise to action amid the growing war and chaos. Talim, keeper of the Sword of Heroes, and Nightmare, the incarnation of Soul Edge, each work to guide the destined players in this final collision.

A/N- I wrote this in response to a series conversations that I had with quite a few people about the lack of faith, and religion and "Goodness" in lots of movies, games, and even books. After wards, it started to bother me that so easily we can detail death and destruction but the characters who combat the darkness often come unequipped without one their strongest weapons, Faith. I was surprised that lots of people, unconsciously, almost consider religion a burden and even limiting. I will not get preachy. That's not my intention. I cuss and argue way too much to be preachy. But its my belief that every thing is balanced or at the very least there exist a correlating person, thing, word, emotion and idea that is direct opposite yet equal in potential for everything.

How many shows and movies and characters can you think of, right now, that have taken on a literal demon or devil type of antagonist. Movies like Jeepers Creepers are so one sided to me. For every Demon there is an Angel. And to give the devil his dark powers is to believe there is a Heaven with a holy Father who made him an angel first.

So then I thought about all the story lines that have that balance. Soul Calibur has it. The Soul Swords are both powerful and alluring in their persuasion...And I've always thought that it was pretty bad ass of Siegfried to break away from Soul Edge the way he did.

And stabbing the shit out of it on his way out was cool too, lol:) OK, Go!

* * *

**Soul Calibur**

Transcending space and time, a tale of souls and swords eternally retold*

Ch1- In The Darkest Hour, Come Onto Me

{ }

{ }

* * *

{ }

{ }

_"Like a beacon, in the cold dark night...."_

His vision swam and his stomach was clenched tight. His mental urges to get up, to move, to do anything other than let the demon kill him had minimal effects over his body. He could no more than lay where he was, the rough cold cobblestone biting into his skin, breathe shallow and raspy, blood lost he thought. The dark almost mechanical laugh rang up his spine, ringing through his head. The only thing that kept him from slipping off into the darkness. Ironic, that the very voice he spent the last few years wishing he could escape was now his life line, the needle thin thread that kept him connected to this plane of existence.

"Father," he whispered. How he wished for him now. Where was the courage and strength that his sire had instilled within him. The warrior pride that would welcome death before dishonor.

Dead, he thought bitterly. Just like the man who had raised him, thought him all he knew, was dead. And wasn't the pale nearly lifeless hand, inches form him own face the very one that had slain him. And no matter how he wished, there was no wishing that could change that.

_blood_

As if reading his thoughts dark wisps of evil energy seemed to surge around him pushing him closer to Soul Edge. He doubted there was everything in existence that rivaled the pure evil of the demonic sword.

_darkness_

Its tainted dark aura spread along the walkway of the Roman cathedral, his family's church for over six generations, the ground surrounding it cracked and splintered. It now held its natural form. A giant broad sword that more resembled a large heft of flesh than any known metal. Easily over a hundred pounds, in the center of the blade lay the eye. Looking into the demonic orb had been thy most chilling moment of Siegfried's life. He could still recall the exact second when he realized what he'd done. The sheer terror that stole over him had been cold and numbing. He could only stand in horror as it took over his senses and with a silent scream infused itself with his very soul.

_blood, blood and darkness come, come onto me!_

He knew not where it came form but Soul Edge had unparalleled power. A malevolent living spirit able to guise itself into the form of any weapon, sought the most relentless of warriors, seducing them with promises of power, devouring their souls and charging them the task of spilling unlimited blood, to feed its insatiable desire for more. More sacrifices, more souls.

He had been connected to Soul Edge, knew its history, for hundreds of years the pattern had been the same. Why he thought he could resist such was beyond him. He lacked even the ability stand now and watched almost disinterested as dark tentacles slivered gleefully, coiling about his arms and legs. A fiery sensation igniting against his skin as it dragged him into a standing position burning through his armor. He could already feel the slow sickening slide back into darkness.

"NO!"

Just as sudden as the thought popped into his head, it was being shouted form his lips. There was a moment's pause then Soul Edge howled. Siegfried stiffened in pain as dozens of the blackened tentacles shot towards him. They were like bands of heated iron, burning his skin, making his bones pulse in agony.

Slowly he was dragged forward. The giant sword was propped against the stone steps. Sad that the church once held thousand was now broken and abandoned. The eye blazed red, twitching in anticipation of claiming him once more.

How could he let himself fall back into the abyss.

Here?

Here on the steps of the hollowed land his father had prayed!?

Siegfried would not allow this devil to rule his body, ruin his soul any longer. He would kill him self first!

He screamed out, pulling back with a furious shout. The trends tightened and Soul Edge roared at him. He wouldn't give in. He resisted with all the strength he had. His body pulled taunt, stretching back as far as his limbs would allow.

Siegfried clenched his teeth, his face drenched in sweat. Jesu! This was all he could give. He couldn't break free, the pull was fierce, no slack. It took all he had to maintain his stance. Tears clouded his eyes.

"Father!" His entire being called out, battered body, ravaged mind, and shattered spirit, all in tuned, focused upon one singular thought.

And in the second it took to draw breathe, his call was answered.

A brilliant light exploded through out the sky. He stared in wonder as a girl appeared in the air shining and spinning.

"TRUE OF HEART, COME ONTO ME!"

The voice was a chorus of bells and trumpets. It rang out like bolts of lightning, splintering through the darkness. A giant sword gleaming of light shot down, snapping the ropes that held him, plunging to a rest before him, cutting off the dark pull of Soul Edge.

At once his head cleared and the sheer exhaustion that dragged upon him eased. He stared in shock as Soul Edge hurled itself forward only to come up against a wall of light. The girl, dark hair floating moved beside him. Then it came to him. Honor, Valor, Strength, the principles of knighthood, their meaning, their purpose never truly understood until now. Without thought he reached out and grabbed the hilt of the sword.

This was legend and time incarnate. The battle between these two entities transcended history itself. Suddenly Siegfried knew Soul Edges most deepest ambition; twas not to claim ultimate power. Its war against the world was its manifested desire to destroy what Siegfried now grasped within his hand.

**Soul Calibur**

The Legendary Sword of Heroes. This blade was destined to be the end of Soul Edge.

He tightened both fists and with a movement swift, strong and sure, he pulled Soul Calibur free from the cobblestone. It ignited into a shaft of blue lighting that seemed to gather and spread from the very tip of the sword, along the blade, up through his arms, into his heart, until his very spirit was aflame. A battle cry erupted from his throat, resounding into the night and he twisted and with a mighty heave cut through the eye.

The world exploded into a mountain of sounds and colors. He was blasted back felt his body lift, His head pounded and his vision darkened and just when he expected to slam down he suddenly slowed, and stood.

A warm light hovered over him. The girl. She floated before him quite radiant.

He didn't deny the tears that suddenly spilled down his face. He dropped to his knees and let them come again and again and again until the only thing he knew was the hand still fisted about the hilt of the sword.

The Sword of Heroes

Soul Calibur

His salvation

* * *

_

Japan, six months later

The Bar sat in the corner of Japans most infamous 'red' districts, slightly obscured by thick patches of trees. The lights along the road were conveniently sparse, adding to the area's already dark reputation. A brisk wind ripped through the walkways, whistling and billowing without pause. But beneath it, still could be heard were the familiar sounds of the night; gritty bar talk, sweaty grunts of both pleasure and pain, and the low tones of ones used to conversations best left spoken after the sun went down.

Mitsurugi had at some point in his thirty years of life participated in all of such. He was not impressed. Perhaps this was why the usually vigilant Samurai never noticed the eyes that marked his progress as he made his way to the back door. It opened almost immediately, that annoyed him. Rarely did anyone actually know of his movements but the one who waited for him had the rare ability to read him quite well. Knew he'd be much to intrigued to turn down an invitation...to talk.

-

* * *

-

* promotional slogan used by Namco

*Full Quote: "Like a beacon in the cold dark night, a star is born." lyrics-A Star is Born" Hercules, Disney

A/N- again^^

I really really like that piece. I started this about two years ago and since i do plan to writing a Soul Calibur fic i decided to post the intro, touching it up a bit and actually finishing it. However i don't think its smart or fair to start another fic when i've barley begun the first [two really:( ]. So whenever I hit at least 15 thousand words or min 7 chapters in Someday i'll come back to this. But again i really liked this.

Although this isn't quite how it happens I don't like writing fan fiction that just recreates exactly whats already gone down. I don't think i'm too good at it. Instead for me its more fun to change it up. I like to see what ideas i can come up with and if i can keep to whatever story or character elements that already exist and make the story or moment so kick ass, already. I may go back in later and do some more work on this but for now i'm satisfied with it. And I've purposely left out certain details, like how Siegfired got to where he is, the time of day and even sensory details like smells. I thought that for him, in this moment the mental effects; what he's thinking about, his regrets, his terror full awe of Soul Edge, the impact of Soul Calibur should be appropriately dominating. And the part about Mitsurugi is detailed yet a bit ambiguous as well. I really wanted to set the right tone for him since him and Siegfried are head lining A Call To Action. Along with ma girl, Cassandra. That is one tough ass cookie. Her game play is sick! haha

And I hope you liked the reference to the Legendary Excalibur, too^^ A tale that's impressed and wowed me since I was a mere kittling.

Any who I hope you enjoyed it and I promise that i will continue this story:) chow for now


End file.
